Day in a life of a Puffin A Puffin's Blog
by Puffin-tan
Summary: Iceland's Trusty pet Mr.Puffin gets a diary for Christmas and decides to make it a blog instead, find out what happens when you give a puffin a blog, will it lead to disatser or sucess? The world may never know...
1. Chapter 1:The Start of the Blog

Day in a Life of a Puffin (a puffin's blog)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters

Claimer: I only own me, myself, and I. Oh and the idea… that's mine too. ^.^

* * *

December 25th

Yo, Puffin here. Yesterday was Christmas and I was REALLY excited. The night before I kept on thinking… what will I get this year? Last year I had hoped for an AWESOME new wii game but instead (don't ask me on how puffins are able to play wii but hey! It's possible)… I got a tuxedo from Sweden, a red bow from Finland, some USED hair gel from evil spiky haired dude (I hope we all know who this is…), a voodoo doll in the shape of evil spiky haired dude (I'm sorry, I don't like saying his name… he is evil after all… kind of like that evil dude from that British book… what was is called again? Fuzzy Fotter? Dotter? I can't remember it at the moment… well lets just call him 'he who must not be named for the sake of all us!' Maybe that's too long... I'll figure out something…) and last but not least I got a fresh Tilapia with sardines on the side from Icy. I'm not trying to pick favorites or anything but I personally believe that Icy is the best out of all of them. Finland would probably be second in my book. Sweden and Norway would be tied for third and 'he who must not be named' would be dead last!

So u can imagine what I got this Christmas…

List of presents: (there always tends to be a theme… this year its things from their country)

Finland- a new bow tie (because he thinks I lost it)

Sweden- a gift card to IKEA

He who must not be named- Viking helmet with a coupon of beer in it

Norway- some yummy cod and Norwegian cream

Icy- sardines with two big pieces of salmon! YUM!

Best people of the year:

1st- Iceland (like always)

2nd-Norway (yum more fish!)

3rd-Sweden (I could use a little redecorating in my room…)

4th-Finland (I DON'T NEED BOW TIES!)

5th- 'he who must not be named' (do I need to comment?)

The same day, after we opened presents, we had to go to a world Christmas party!

Every country was invited and we all had to bring a weird present for a game called 'white elephant'. The point of the game was to choose a random present and open it. You could either trade with someone by force or pick another present if you do not like your present. But once you choose a second one you were not allowed to take again. It was quite fun, everybody was laughing and in the end Britain got a twilight book, America got a baby diaper, and Russia got a superman cape… he wanted to trade with someone really badly but no one else wanted it except America… I got a diary (which 'he who must not be named' made fun of me for the rest of the month), icy got a how to make friends book, Norway got season one of some British show called 'Doctor Who', Finland got a bra… (Probably from France), Sweden got some a coupon to an Asian world market, and last but not least, 'he who must not be named' got a 'How to be smarter about life' book which we all think that he totally deserved…

After the party was over we all went home with our bellies stuffed to the max! Especially mine, due to this Christmas feast I think I might've gained a couple of pounds… I remember overhearing a conversation with America, Prussia, and Spain and 'He who must not be named'. Not that is was trying to be nosey but… I got stuck to it once I heard the word 'blog'.

"Oh guess what you guys!" America exclaimed.

"What did you do this time mi amigo…?" Spain responded.

"I got this totally rocking thing called a blog!"

"Really America? I've had one since the beginning of the world…" he who must not be named responded. (I've really got to think of a new name for him…)

"Dude, Seriously?" America Proclaimed.

"Ja, I got one 3 months ago… its called 'The Awesome Prussia's Page' Hungary reads off of it all the time just so she can comment cruel things about me… "

"Whoa Seriously? Maybe I should get one… perhaps Romano will read off of mine too!" Spain chided.

Then it clicked. Since I got a diary from the white Elephant game, maybe I can make it my Blog instead!

So here I am, writing to you, on my new blog! Since Icy and I don't always have good internet connection, coming from up north, I'll write in my JOURNAL! (Not a diary… it sounds too girly…) And when we **DO** have good connection I can post it on my blog! It's perfect! Oh and I finally figured out a name for 'he who must not be named' how about Big Fat beluga? (They are native to his country after all) or maybe the evil killer whale? Ummm…that doesn't sound as mean and cruel as I had hoped for… but earlier I thought of Stupid porcupine since they are spiky and slightly evil at times and quite annoying if they hurt you, they're also kind of fat or perhaps I should say, roundish to be nice to those who love porcupines. Whoa! Look at the time! It is WAY PAST my bed time… gotta go before icy starts scolding me…

As those texters say,

TTYL – Mr. Puffin

* * *

-Authors note-

So this is my first story that I've actually typed up and have posted! I hope that you liked it… Please don't be hate'n… also, please tell me what you thought of my story! If you need guidance all you have to do scroll down and click on the review button at the bottom. Oh By the way, If you have an even more awesomely brutal name for 'He who must not be named' please inform me **ASAP**! I don't know… I just don't think that stupid porcupine is good, or in this case evil, enough for this crazed character… And just for people who don't understand who 'he who must not be named' is, IT'S DENMARK! EEK I know, I said it. It sounds stupid to mention this but one of my friends read this before I posted it and asked me, "Is the spiky haired dude Prussia?" I would understand if she said Netherlands but, Prussia? Oh well, she isn't a huge fan of Hetalia anyway so it's understandable…I will only stop talking **IF** u review! Just kidding, that's slightly impossible…


	2. Chapter 2: The Swedish Panacakes

Authors note: Hi Guys! i hope you enjoy part 2 of Day in a life of a Puffin! it's my second story EVER! ^.^ Please make sure that you comment! And FYI: for me, Mr. Puffin talks just so you know. :P hope you like it!

**Day in a Life of a Puffin (A Puffin's blog) part 2**

* * *

My Mornings

I woke up to the smell of Swedish pancakes cooking on the stove and the scent of freshly washed strawberries and blueberries. I immediately sprang up from my little spot on Icy's bed and began to do my daily 'warm ups'. It usually isn't much but I guess I have to work out a little more, I could've sworn I heard my left wing pop a little… I also gave a yawn or two and began and fluffing up my wings. After that I headed for the kitchen. I flew to the left and to the right to show my wingspan that was almost too close for comfort against the tiny hall. I began to do twists, turns and tricks that I had seen in a strange show called… 'Animal planet'. I have never heard of such a planet called 'animal planet' I mean… is there such a planet out there with just, ANIMALS? I thought Earth was the only planet with animals… but hey! You never know! So anyway while I was thinking about 'Animal Planet' I got distracted with my flying and crash landed into the bowl of unmade Swedish pancakes mix…

"Nice landing Puff-puff…" stupid porcupine whistled

"Shut up Den… I don't need to be mocked by you…" I responded

"Whoa, can you believe it? Puff-puff actually called me **DEN!"**

"Well it's better than calling you 'mark'." Sweden added

"Come on you guys," Finland said as he picked me up from the bowl looking at me with concerning eyes, "Hey Denmark can you go wake up Icey? I don't know how to wash his pet…"

"Oh come on… I'm not that hard to take care of…" I complained

"Yeah, but what if I were to use the wrong shampoo and then somehow you were to lose all of your feathers…" Finland gave an evil glare that I have never seen before, "that wouldn't be good, would it?"

"Dude, I've never seen Finland that way before…" The Stupid porcupine mumbled.

"What did you say Denny?" Finland smiled as he turned his head ever so slowly.

"I'm just gonna go get Icey… " He said as he sprinted off into the distance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

POV- 3rd person

"Yo…Icy…" Denmark called silently, "You have to wake up or else I think Finland's gonna kill me…"

"Stop makin' excuses.." Iceland mumbled.

"I'm not! Something's wrong with Finland!"

"He probably got an insult about him not being Santa or something… now go away…"

" Dude seriously…"

Iceland buried himself in his blankets.

"Icey, don't make me do it…"

"Do what?"

" You know…"

"You know that sounds verrrryyyy…AHH"

Within seconds Denmark quickly shoved the innocent country off of the comfort of his bed and straight to the ground.

"Perverted… owww…." He moaned, "What was that for?"

"Sorry bud, but it was the only way."

" Yeah right…"

"But I'd have to admit, I had a nice feeling when I pushed you off…"

"Why you little…"

"I'm not little, I'm tall!" Denmark smirked.

"Shut up you…" Iceland said as he chased after the annoying country.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Back to puffin's POV-

After a while, stupid porcupine came back with a giant smile streaked across his ugly face; as proud as can be… and my poor owner rubbing his butt with his hand. It was obvious that the stupid porcupine did something to Icy to get him out of bed. I swear, once I'm back to my clean state I'm gonna KILL HIM!

"Oh wow, you got Iceland up!" Finland cheered.

"Yeah you bet!" stupid porcupine grinned.

"The hard and painful way, that's for sure." Icy mumbled.

"Hey, I warned you!" Stupid Porcupine said.

"You call that a warning?" then he started to mock the stupid porcupine in a funny action adding voice and movements like a monkey! It was quite hilarious, for us anyway, "Icy don't make me do it! Ahaha lemme push you off the bed! Ahaha I'm not little! I'm tall!"

"So that's what you think of me?"

"That's all how we think of you…" Norway said out of the blue.

"Oh, good morning Norway!" Finland smiled, "Did we wake you up?"

"Yeah, what's all the ruckus about?"

"Icy's Puffin needs a-washing." Sweden answered.

"Wha?" Icy quickly ran over to me, "You poor Puffin! What happened to you?"

"It's a long story…" I responded.

"Here, I'll wash you right away!" Icy quickly picked me up.

"Hey you guys… what's that smell?" stupid porcupine asked.

"Yeah, it smells like dead bodies…" Norway responded.

"Don't say that! It smells like something else, maybe something burnt?" Finland pondered.

"Well the house isn't on fire…" Icy stated.

Everyone turned towards the scent.

"AHH! THE PANCAKES!"

So that's how my mornings usually start… The craziness of it all, not the landing in the pancake mix or the burning the pancakes. Oh yeah, and occasionally stupid porcupine will wake up Norway but he'll come back with bruises, red cheeks, and a nosebleed saying, "He'll be up in a few…" and sitting silently on the sofa waiting for breakfast. Sometimes he'll shiver in fear when Norway comes out of his den to eat after an hour or so later. We always wonder what Norway does to him, but that's probably the only times I actually feel sorry for him.

Ahh… after Icy gave me that shower I felt great… luckily he used that lavender scented soap because when he uses the bland one I don't feel princely or amazing, I just feel… bland… and trust me bland is not a happy feeling to feel all day long…

So anyway, I've been watching this anime lately called Black Butler. It's quite interesting. I got into it because everyone except Norway went to see a movie. It was one Norway and I didn't want to see, the Avengers or something, I heard there was a character called Captain America and I knew it was a bad sign. It was all stupid porcupine's idea, poor Icy… So what I was saying, Norway started to go on Netflix and watch Black Butler and boy, it was AWESOME! Episode after episode, I was addicted! Yet it kinda got me thinking, all these characters acted a lot like our strange group ironically. I thought that Iceland was more like a character named Ciel Phantomhive and Norway was like Sebastian in a way… I might be wrong, but I could totally see them two playing those characters… Stupid porcupine was like that Indian dude named prince Soma and Sweden was like the character William, always so serious. And Finland was mostly like Mey-rin or Finny (ironically). I don't know who I would be but I would hope someone really cool!

"Hey Norway…" I called.

"Hmm?" he nodded in response.

"Which character would I be?"

The room was silent for a while until he pointed at the character with blonde hair wearing a chef's suit. I looked at Norway for a second and thought to myself, "him? He's not cool at all… He MUST have meant someone else, perhaps someone in the background…"

"Bardroy…" he told me, "He acts just like you…"

"… WHA?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"I am totally and utterly serious."

"Well you know what… I think your most like Tanaka or Sebastian… so **HA**!"

To be honest, after I said those words, I realized that being called 'Sebastian' is not offensive at all…

"Sometimes you're like Ciel too…" he added.

"I am NOT Ciel… he's too heartless… besides, It's not like I have an eye patch!"

The room remained silent for a while until Norway slowly turned his head towards me and said with a straight face,

"Ho, ho, ho…"


	3. Chapter 3: The Beans and Hanatamago

Hey guys! What's up? THE SKY IS! it always is... :P even if it isn't... it always does to me... I live in an abstract life so deal with it... jk!

Disclaimer: I no owns Hetalia... :3 or anything else other than the idea :p

Oh! and I made Hanatamago a girl... hope you don't mind... and if you do please let me know! :D Btw: shortest story I've ever typed... anyways I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Dude… you wanna know something… getting gas randomly is something no one should ever wish for… seriously I wake up to this fart and I'm like, "geez Icey… Did you eat something weird last night?" Then I realize that it wasn't him… I follow the scent only to find out, that it was… **ME**! I started to panic because I had no idea where I got this from… so I started to think on the stuff I had eaten yesterday. We were at Spain's house just chillin' so it must've been something from him. I kept on thinking over all the meals. One after the other, I also thought, DANG Spaniards eat a lot of courses for dinner… we must've had like 10 or something… Then I remembered, IT WAS THE BEANS! No seriously you guys… I've had gas for about two straight days now… it's very annoying… and you can bet that 'you know who' is making fun of me constantly. He uses whatever he can get his hands on that could humiliate me or anyone else, he uses it to haunt you for months on end… and then he records you and puts it on his blog… trust me it's sets very low expectations of you to other people. Try to get a job at the local pet store, "Hey you're that puffin that kept on farting right?" don't even ask me why anybody even reads his blog… maybe they got there by mistake… I sure hope so… At least I actually get devoted fans! THEY ACTUALLY GIVE ME FISH! By the way RoseQuartz318 and Alohapizzagoat, thank you for the fish! It was very much appreciated… it was funny because Icey came into his room only to find buckets of fish everywhere. I could've sworn he was gonna kill me but he only said,

"Oh… fish… May I join you?" He is the nicest owner ever!

So anyway, today the surprise of my life came and invaded our house. You probably wouldn't believe it but I'll tell you anyway.

"Norgie! Icey!" Finland sang happily. "Guess whaaatt~!"

"Whaaatt…" Icy, Norway and I called from upstairs.

"Well at least come down here!" Finny said frustrated.

"We're playing a game right now…" I whined.

"Oh come on, this is way more important than a game…" Finny said.

"No, not really, I might die if- aww crap…" Iceland answered as Norway was crowned the victor.

"Now that you're dead come down stairs and see!" Finny spoke excitedly.

So we trudged down the stairs only to find a white fluffy puff-ball.

"Umm, Finland… What's that…?" Iceland questioned nervously.

"It's the new member of the family!" Finland held the puff-ball up, "His name is Hanatamago!"

The house was still until an interruption came upon us. It was Stupid Porcupine…

"YO YO YO~!" He sang, "You won't believe what happened today! England kicked France in the balls and now he can't even move! Man, He's such a wuss…"

"You know you sound like America right now…" Norway commented.

"I do? Maybe I have been reading too much of his blog." The stupid porcupine answered back, "Why do you guys look so weird? Well then again you guys always look weird…"

Norway quickly came over to Stupid Porcupine's side and whispered quietly, "Don't make me pull your neck tie…"

"Eep!" Stupid Porcupine said as he held on to his neck.

Finland quickly changed the subject, "Denny, meet Hanatamago!" he said as he held the white puff-ball up.

Stupid Porcupine stared at the "adorable" creature for a while, "small…white… dog… sooo… cuteee!" he said as he embraced the helpless creature, "Oh now I want a pet too! Maybe I should get some abstract animal like an ermine or something! You know, like the one in Negima!"

"Denmark… you watch that perverted show?" Norway asked.

"It's not… well…. I BLAME PRUSSIA!" Stupid porcupine yelled.

So yeah… that's how the evil dog came to **invade** our household. You're probably asking, "What do you mean she invaded your home Mr. Puffin? He's an innocent cute little puppy! She's not evil!" Well that story has yet to be unraveled…

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! Yay!

I know, this story was shorter than most of my usual stories… but I still hoped that you enjoyed it! Please make sure to leave a comment below! Oh, and sorry for not posting anything lately, I've been in school and it's A LOT of work… stupid high school… so don't expect something every week cuz that probably won't happen… coughcough**APclass**coughcough. However my other friend who goes to the same school as I do has all the free time in the world! She's been writing stories ever since day one… it's not fair… coughcoughChocoKokocough so yeah! Hope that you likey!

See yah around!


End file.
